What is the least common multiple of $7$ and $5$ ? $\text{lcm}(7, 5) = $
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $7$ and $5$. We know that $7 \times 5$ (or $35$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of $7$ until we find a number divisible by $5$. $7, 14, 21, 28, 35$ So, the least common multiple of $7$ and $5$ is $35$.